


Tight Spaces

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Heist, M/M, Ray Makes A Move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: After a mission, Leonard and Ray find themselves running from the cops... but their hideout is a little too close for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written for this pairing but oh boy do I miss them! Thanks for reading! This was written quickly so sorry for any mistakes!

The second that Ray sees the flashing blue and red lights in the distance is when he knows he’s in trouble. It’s not everyday that Ray Palmer is running from the cops… actually that’s basically never happened. Ray hasn’t ever run from the cops under any circumstances. What in the hell would he have done to cause cops to be after him?

Well, the reason they’re after him now is a botched mission with none other than Leonard Snart. Not a huge surprise that Leonard would be involved in some sort of cop chase. Really, Ray’s ready to give up then and there. He’s going to put his hands up and give in because the team will find a way to get them out.

But Len’s not giving up that easy. He has the gem they were supposed to steal stuffed in a black bag around his wrist, with the cold gun in that hand. With his free hand, he grabs onto Ray’s lifted wrist and tugs him down the stairs and down the street.

“Snart!” Ray clambers after him, trying to keep up with the man who’s surprisingly fast. Plus, Snart’s grip is rather tight on his wrist so it causes him to let out a few pained moans here and there. Snart doesn’t respond to Ray’s callings either as he rushes down the street, the sirens and lights still close behind.

Ray’s about to open his mouth again, which he’s lucky Snart’s so focused on getting them the hell out of there because Leonard would probably not be so accommodating with Ray’s babble. Then Snart takes a sharp left, bringing Ray with him. The sudden jerk has Ray’s joints popping, and he hisses at the pain but stays one step behind Snart.

Now they’re racing up the pathway towards a large skyscraper, which Ray can see why this would be a good idea. The long pathway will already require all cop cars to park far away from the building if they want to chase Ray and Snart inside, so that’ll give them a head start. And if anything, they can always have the Waverider pick them up on the roof if they make it up there on time.

“Pick up the pace, Raymond.” Snart hisses just as he pushes their way through the front door. They stumble in through the doorway and Snart makes sure his gun is up and lifted in case of any other threats. But surprisingly, the first floor is barren. The front desk his unattended, with a sign that says _‘Off to lunch’_ sitting neatly in the center.

“How convenient.” Snart drawls, taking a moment to peer over at Ray. His long fingers are still wrapped tightly around Ray’s wrist, and a thought passes through Ray’s mind in that split second. He wonders if there will be any bruising left from Snart tugging roughly on his arm. Then Snart’s grip tightens and he’s running again, pulling Ray along, and Ray thinks he’ll definitely have some bruising.

They sprint off down the hall, and just before they disappear from the view of the main windows, Ray sees two cop cars pull up outside and park. Like he thought before, they had to park quite a ways away from the building, which means they still have time to duck out while the cops run up to the building.

“I was thinking,” Ray says as casually as he can for someone’s who’s on the lam from the cops. “We should get up to the roof and-”

“No.” Snart snaps immediately, just as he comes to a stop. Ray seems to skid into a stop himself, but still ends up crashing against Snart’s shoulder. Usually he would get a glare from his counter part, but Snart only has his eyes down on the lock of the doorway. There’s a keypad attached, and Ray’s heart sinks.

“The rooftop-” Ray tries again, but Snart holds up one finger to silence him. He flinches back from the sudden hand in front of his face, but he obeys. So he watches Snart instead, watching as the man’s eyes graze over the buttons with his lips pursed between his teeth. He’s thinking.

Then Snart reaches out, pressing four buttons and the little LED light beside the keypad lights up green. With a pleased smile, Snart grabs onto the handle and flies into the room, making sure to tug Ray in afterwards. He lets go of Ray roughly, letting the other fly to the back wall from the momentum. Snart’s then pushing the door shut with his shoulder, the click of the lock symbolizing them being shut in.

Now that they’re locked off from the cops, Snart’s shoulders fall in relief. Even his cold gun falls to his side and he sets the bag holding the gem softly on the ground. He feels confident where he and Ray are, Ray can tell that much. So he feels confident too, since he has full faith in Snart’s abilities.

But that still leaves the two of them breathing raggedly, with less than a foot of space between them, cramped in a very dim, cleaning closet.

“So why couldn’t we go up to the roof?” Ray finally manages as his breathing start sto regulate. He tries to get comfortable now, since he’s unsure how long they’re going to be there. So he brings his hand up to brush off the pieces of hair that have started to cling to his sweaty forehead.

“Because, Raymond,” Snart stresses, and Ray can see his eyes roll even in the dimness of the closet. “Have you heard anything in our comms for the last hour?”

At the question, Ray’s eyes go distant. Come to think of it… he hasn’t heard one blurb from any of their teammates, which has a sick feeling of worry settle deep in his stomach. “No. Why?”

“I don’t know.” Snart answers honestly as he stands a bit straighter. “But I do know that means they wouldn’t be able to get the Waverider up to us. We can’t hear them, they can’t hear us. Which means we’d then be trapped on the roof. Making sense now, Boy Scout?”

Despite Snart’s patronizing tone, Ray nods seriously. “Yeah. Smart thinking.”

Not getting a biting comment back causes Snart’s breathing to pause, just for a few seconds, but enough for Ray to notice. Snart recovers quickly though, because he’s breathing again, and now he’s letting his head fall back against the doorway.

“We could be here for awhile, so you better make yourself comfortable,” Snart says lightly, but there’s still agitation creeping into his tone. No one would like to be shut in a tight space and not know how long they’ll be stuck there for.

Ray nods his head towards the door, eyes darting to meet Snart’s. “Can you hear anything out there?”

At the question, Snart calms his breathing and presses his ear to the doorway. He stands there, listening for a few seconds as Ray watches on, hoping Snart doesn’t come back with bad news. Finally, the man purses his lips and shakes his head.

Ray sighs, now letting his head fall back against the wall that he’s been designated. With his size and stature, and Len’s equally matching large build, they don’t have much room to twist or turn. Right now, Snart’s one shoulder is grazing Ray’s chest while the other is pressed against the doorway. Plus, the other equipment lining the walls and stuffed into the corners takes up even more of their space.

“If we could just get a little light in here…” Ray trails off, now letting his eyes dance across the ceiling, trying to search for any indication of a light. He doesn’t see any string hanging from the ceiling… but that could also have to do with how dark it is in here.

By now, Snart has turned so he can face Ray again, and Ray’s pretty sure his head is tilted up to try and find some sort of light fixture too. He seems to give up rather quickly, because his head swivels to the side as he lets out an irritated sigh.

“Nothing we can do about it-” Snart starts, but then Ray’s rotating so he can view the opposite wall and this is the _last_ position Snart had imagined he and Ray would get into. Now, he’s got Ray’s back pressed against his own chest, and the brunet is only leaning back further to try and get a better view of the room.

Snart presses his lips together as he leans his head out of the way, to make sure that his nose won’t be pressed into Ray’s hair. But the closer the man gets, the more he thinks that wouldn’t be a bad thing. Ray smells _good_ and the smell is only growing strong in the small room.

“ _Raymond,_ ” Snart hisses as Ray only seems to get closer. Then, as if Ray’s doing it on purpose, his ass presses back against Snart’s groin.

“I’m just trying to-” Ray tries to stand on his tiptoes now, but fails, which only causes him to grind down against Snart and this friction is the _last_ thing Leonard needs right now. So he bites down on his bottom lip and places his hands on Ray’s hips to still him.

“Raymond,” Snart starts again, calmer this time as he finally gets Ray to stop moving. He can see the other turn his head towards Leonard, peering over his shoulder. But again, they’re in close confines so Ray can only see Snart out of the corner of his eye. “You want to rub up against me any other time, please do, Pretty Boy. But right now might not be the best time to do that.”

Ray’s mouth opens, Snart can tell that much, and he bets there’s a delicious blush on Ray’s cheeks too, but the comms in their ears start to crackle, making Snart rethink his position on not believing in miracles. He removes his hands from Ray’s waist, but the other still stays where he’s pressed against Snart. He must be too afraid to move in case he might make a noise and alert the police just beyond their room.

Snart presses his finger to his ear, trying to make out voices through the static. After another heavy sigh and readjusting the ear piece, Sara’s voice comes through.

 _“Snart… Snart? Can you hear me?”_ She getting louder as she talks, and at the end of her sentence, something backfires in Snart’s comm and a loud hiss fills his ear. Snart growls as he winces, but nods.

“Very loud and clear.” He snips back. “Look, we’ve got a bit of a problem here, Captain-”

 _“We’re aware.”_ Sara retorts, but she sounds distracted so Len knows she must be working on something. He tries to keep his focus on her words, but it’s hard when he’s got a built, rich, handsome genius pressed against him. _“Jax is staging a distraction in a minute. From there, you two should run out of the far right exit. We’ll pick you up from there.”_

“Copy that.” Snart returns, now letting his hands fall back to his side. He grabs onto Ray’s arms now, turning the man around as best as he can manage. It involves him almost getting a shoulder to the face, and a knee to the groin, but now Ray’s looking down at him with scrunched brows. “Our escape is on their way over. Be ready to run.”

He swallows down Snart’s words, but nods in understanding. So Snart turns around this time, smoother with the transition, so that he can face the doorway. He keeps his hand on the doorknob, pressing one ear against the cool metal as he listens. He counts down, and moments later he hears what he assumes is their distraction.

Snart gives it a few seconds to let the cops all usher out, now getting his cold gun ready and lifting it in front of him. Then he pushes the door open and steps boldly into the hall, eyes narrowed for any possible targets. The entire building is cleared out again, so Snart glimpses over his shoulder and gives Ray one serious look.

“Get going,” he demands, now checking left and right to make sure they’re clear. With Ray not having his suit, Snart’s the man line of defense here. So he’ll be sure to watch Ray’s ass closely… not only to defend it. And luckily the brunet listens without having to be snapped at again. He runs out of the room, and Snart follows closely after. He can see the exit in sight from here, so he makes sure to let Ray know. “Exit on the right!”

Ray powers on in that direction, throwing the door open for him and Snart to sprint through. And just like magic, the Waverider descends in front of the, the door to the cargo bay already opening before it’s even landed. The second the ship touches ground, Snart and Ray sprint up and into the Waverider.

The team is aware the second they make it inside because the ship’s rising again, the cargo door coming closed, and speeding off away from their almost botched mission.

Now Ray and Snart stand across from one another, out of breath for the second time that day. Silence creeps over them as they regain their breathing and get back into the right state of mind. They’re not being chased by the cops anymore. They’re in the Waverider, safe… and with the gem that they’d been after.

Ray beams as realization dawns on him, a wave of success washing over him. “We did it! We actually stole something.” Ray’s eyes fall down to the bag in Snart’s hand, head now tilting to the side. “Does this technically make me a criminal?” He inquires, brown eyes dancing up to Snart’s.

The other snorts at the concept, blue eyes rolling fondly. “No. But you wouldn’t be an awful one.”

The comment is the best compliment Ray’s gotten from Snart in awhile, so his lips are pulling back as he beams proudly again. “Hey, I wouldn’t have been anywhere without you.”

Snart looks up at Ray under his lashes, and while his smile is cocky, he also seems tender. “I know. I’m the resident thief after all. We can’t all be billionaire geniuses.”

“Who needs to be when you’ve got skills like you do?” Ray challenges back, his glee too much to be quelled. He could go on with complimenting Snart and his wonderful skills, but then Sara’s interrupting their moment with Amaya right behind her.

“Did you get it?” She asks immediately, glimpsing between Snart and Ray. Her hands lift on their own accord, coming to rest on her hips in a leader-like way.

Snart lifts the bag holding the gem to showcase their success, but when he look at Sara he’s lost the fondness he had while smiling at Ray. There’s still respect, but he’s cockier as his brows dance up towards his hairline. “Of course we did, Cap.”

“Good,” she answers simply, walking forward and extending her hand for the item. Snart, now realizing that the fun is over, frowns as hooks the bag on her hand. “I’ll have Nate take a look at it. Until then, you guys are free to do whatever.”

Without another word, Sara turns on her heel, Amaya following right after. The two enter a discussion as they peer down at the jewel. But they disappear down the next hall and their conversation dies. As usual, it leaves Ray wondering what to say next while Snart stands like he couldn’t care whether they talked or not.

But something has been nagging at Ray.

“Did you mean…,” Ray pauses as he gathers himself, not looking at Snart as he talks, “what you said? When we were in the supply closet?”

Snart’s fiddling with putting his cold gun back in its holster, which has Ray wondering if Snart’s truly not interested in their conversation or if he’s purposefully not looking at Ray. “Which part?” Snart drawls instead just as the gun slides nicely inside the holster. Now he turns to look up at Ray, a question still hanging on his tilted brow.

“About…” Ray’s growing pink now as he realizes that Snart’s going to make _him_ say it. Ray doesn’t do well in situations like these, so he tries again but his throat just closes up and he ends up stumbling over his words. “Y’know. When we were, or when I was, uh, I might have been… pressed against you. Which I didn’t mean to do, really. If I would have realized that I was-”

“Grinding on me?” Snart fills in for him, the corner of his mouth quirking up as his filthy statement gets a small squeak out of Ray. “I swear, Raymond. You’ve got me wrapped around your finger sometimes and you don’t even seem to notice.”

Ray opens his mouth to protest, but then the words sink in and his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. Snart’s admission has Ray grinning bashfully, eyes darting down to the floor.

“If you ever want to put those powers to use, you come and see me.” Snart then pushes off the wall he was leaning against and makes his way down the hall with the usual swagger in his step.

At first, Ray thinks he should just let Snart go. What would he do in a moment like this anyway? Have a chat with Snart about the possibilities of a relationship? He’s sure that’d turn Snart off quicker then humanly possible… but Ray thinks further on Snart’s words. The other is right. Ray doesn’t realize when he’s being a flirt, or if he’s a little too close for comfort… but Ray can change that now.

“Leonard, wait!” Ray darts down the hall after Leonard, glad to find the other just turning the corner.

He turns towards Ray with a bored expression, that is until Ray pushes him backwards until his shoulders clank against the opposite wall. Like earlier, Ray leans in close, now pressing as much of himself against Snart as he possibly can, and the other seems to understand because Leonard’s hands rest of Ray’s hips again.

“Making a move after all, Boy Scout?-”

Snart barely gets to finish hks words before Ray leans in, pressing a delicate kiss to Snart’s lips. Truthfully, Ray had imagined it more heated. He pictured himself walking up to Snart, pushing him into a wall, and ravishing him with a breathtaking kiss… but instead he’s hesitant. But the soft kiss still leaves Ray breathless. He pulls back to let his eyes flutter open, but Snart’s hand finds Ray’s cheek and guides his lips back to his.

Ray will have to volunteer to go on more heists with Snart if the missions end like this.


End file.
